Blue Dragon
Blue dragons are one of the various species of chromatic dragons from the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game. They are also referred to as storm dragons due to their ability to fire powerful blasts of lightning. Description The average adult blue dragon is around 85 feet long with a wingspan to match. Their bodies are covered in brilliant blue scales that shine like sapphires up close, and their bellies and wing membranes are coloured a dull, sandy yellow. As with the other chromatic dragon breeds, blues are typically of evil alignment, though they are somewhat more amiable than other chromatics. They are dreadfully prideful and arrogant and enjoy flaunting their power over other beings. That said though, they are far more civil than any of the other chromatics: blues have been known to live peacefully alongside other beings, provided that their neighbours acknowledge any territorial borders and pay occasional tribute. That way, the blue dragon's ego is satisfied and its neighbours get to live. Lairs and Terrain Blue dragons are commonly believed by humanoids to prefer to make their homes in desert or coastal regions, though they will live anywhere that is frequently subjected to violent storms. If a blue dragon cannot find a properly stormy region in which to settle, it can make do with whatever terrain is available. As long as it has its own territory, a blue dragon might locate its lair on a mountaintop, in a jungle, in the Underdark, or in a desert—anywhere except perhaps the coldest of arctic climes—but any blue living in a location that lacks frequent storms thinks of that location as temporary, even if it ends up dwelling there for a few hundred years. Ultimately, a blue dragon finds happiness only in a place where it hears regular thunder beating on the horizon and where it can soar between clouds with the lightning. For their lairs, blue dragons favour enormous stone ruins or caves in the sides of hills, cliffs, or mountains. Blues enjoy taking over structures built by other races. They make their lairs as lofty as possible to survey their domains from the heights. Elevation makes them feel truly part of storms that roll through. Even if a blue dragon cannot find or construct a lair at high altitude, it will likely choose a lair in which it can easily access the main entrance only by flight. Would-be intruders on land must undertake difficult, if not nearly impossible, climbs. Favoured Treasure Blue dragons are known to take a liking to elegantly crafted works of art and other visually appealing items; but above all else, blues love gemstones. They are especially keen on sapphires which match the colour of their scales. Life Cycle Blue dragon eggs incubate for approximately twenty months, the last fifteen in the nest. An average clutch numbers two to four, and most eggs hatch into healthy wyrmlings. Blue dragons grow from wyrmlings into youth after about seven years. They become adults around age 160 and elders after about a thousand years. They become ancient at about 1,800. The oldest known blue dragon died at approximately 2,300 years of age. A blue dragon that undergoes environmental diffusion after death creates a permanent storm in the vicinity. This effect happens even underground, though cramped conditions might slacken the strength of the winds. Although the severity of wind and rain rises and falls, ranging from gentle gusts and mild showers to hurricane-force torrents, the storm never dissipates entirely, regardless of the prevailing weather conditions outside it. Abilities * Flight * Sound Imitation - Blue dragons can mimic any sound or voice they have heard. They use this ability to deceive enemies and play tricks on their neighbours. * Create/Destroy Water - Blues can conjure up water three times a day. Likewise, they can taint or destroy it if they choose to. * Breath Weapon - Blues can exhale crackling blasts of lightning from their mouths, quickly frying their prey. Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Traditional Games